Dirty little secrets
by HiN4-cH4n
Summary: its Hinata's sweet sixteen. Neji is there...and gives her the best gift he could have... read to find out what happens mwahaha I'm evil. nejixhina


Couple-Nejihina

Song- Dirty little secrets- The All American Rejects

A/N- Precaution, Neji is kind of OOC…well more like a little bit foul mouthed but hey, it makes this funnier. And Hinata doesn't stutter and is more confident, Hey it's her sweet sixteen!

Hinata was walking beside him. He just stared at her, she looked so cute in her black with dark purple dress that fit her like a glove, it showed her figure so much still it wasn't too showing. She looked so "fucking gorgeous…" he thought. It was her sixteen birthday and she was finally a grown woman. Well not that grown but You get the idea. Hinata smiled at Neji and grabbed his hand.

_Let me know that I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

Most of Konoha was at the first floor, for the party. Everyone was dancing and in ten minutes Hinata had to appear, down the stairs with her cousin, Neji, and dazzle everyone with her gorgeous dress and how beautiful she looked. She went into her room along with Neji.

-Nii-san, how do I look?

-Beautiful Hinata-sama Neji blushed when he saw her closing on him and touching his lips.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

-'Nii-san, do you consider me more than just a gorgeous cousin?' She looked at him with a lustful look.

-'Hinata-sama, you should get ready to go downstairs, I'll be with you' he looked the other way. "try to control yourself Neji…"

-But I still have time to spare, and I want to be a woman before I go downstairs.

Neji froze, she… wanted…that?! It wasn't possible, he had done it before, he was a handsome jounin after all but… was his dream actually coming true?!

_Who has to know_

_When we live such fragile lives_

_It's the best way we survive_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

-'What do you mean Hinata-sama?' he looked the other way just to hide his extremely blushing face. He felt so hot… not as in him but as the temperature rising.

-'Neji, I don't mean as that kind of becoming a woman.'

-'Then?'

-'You know… I still have my first kiss and I want to go downstairs not being a virgin, well at least I want to have kissed someone…' she said closing even more the distance that when she breathed Neji could feel her sweet breath.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

She tiptoed and got a hold of Neji's shoulders…

_Who has to know_

_The way she feels inside (inside)_

_Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)_

_These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)_

_And now I try to lie_

_It__'__s eating me apart_

_Trace this life out_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret)_

She finished to close the distance and she brushed her lips against Neji's. Neji held her close and stopped resisting his urge to kiss back. He answered her kiss but even stronger, he began to brush his tongue against her lower lip, pleading for entrance to her sweet mouth. He knew this was wrong but… Who would know

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Who has to know_

_Who has to know_

Hinata pushed him back. Neji had a confused look in his face. Her sister and her father came in and smiled at her. She just said:

-'The ten minutes are over… we need to go down, nii-san' she gave him a huge smile and tiptoed again to whisper something, she placed herself just beside his ear, her warm breath sending shivers to him. She huskily said in her lowest, most sexy tone 'Come later to my room, we'll finish this' she then kept walking and Neji stood there amazed. His heart beat fast, faster than it ever had, he had kissed a lot of girls, and when I say lot I mean LOT. But he had never kissed someone and felt this, she then turned to him and said

-'nii-san, we need to go down, are you coming?' she then blinked and gave a lustful look and then changed to her innocent look. She was going to kill him… provoking him and stopping suddenly… it wasn't fair, still he remembered of her words. "Come later to my room, we'll finish this" he shivered; he would stand this party and have the real fun at night.

Later

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HINATA-SAMA" he thought. He smiled at the naked angel in his arms and kissed her lips. No one would know either way…

SOOO how was it?! I wanna know, please review!! It's my first nejixhina I hope you liked it, I had fun writing it. No flames please.


End file.
